


Ask A Question

by greekowl87



Series: @txf-prompt-box Tumblr [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Prompt: Tell me something I don't know about you! (Set before All Things) via @txf-prompt-box on Tumblr





	Ask A Question

The intimacy between Mulder and Scully was new and the novelty had not worn off. It was like that shiny new toy you opened on Christmas morning; something that you had not been expecting, you had actually been blindsided. But now that you had that shiny new toy, it becomes your sole existence and you wonder. One of Mulder’s favorite things was waking up next to her after seven years. This had been a dream for years, something that he didn’t even think was possible. He kept thinking it was a dream. Maybe he was stuck in some alternate reality that he did not want to escape from. Whatever it was, it was good and he could not fathom living without her for the rest of his life.

He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his arm. She lay naked beneath the pale green cotton sheets, rolled on her stomach unceremoniously, clutching the pillow to her chest. Mulder grinned playfully as his hand skimmed down her bare back and under the sheets, his fingers grazing the skin of her tattooed ouroboros. She chuckled slightly in her slip and whispered, “Good morning.”

He smiled, bending over to kiss the back of her should. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Good.”

She stretched and rolled onto her back, bringing the sheet up to cover her chest, much to Mulder’s dismay as evidenced on his protruding bottom lip. “I wasn’t complaining about the view,” he said lightly.

“Well, maybe I want I don’t want to encourage you. You’re incorrigible enough as it is.”

“See, what’s the harm then?” He nipped playfully at her causing her to giggle, something he was trying to encourage more often. He smiled. “You know I love hearing you laugh.”

“Tell me something else, Mulder.”

The Sunday’s early morning rays were dancing through the bedroom windows, casting her bedroom in a dreamy, ethereal light. She wiggled next to him and he brought his other arm around her. “I can say the alphabet backward, sober and drunk.”

“Mulder, that doesn’t count!” she laughed, smacking his arm playfully.

“It does. Now, it’s your turn.”

“No!”

“Tell me something I don’t know about you!”

“Fine.” She bit her lip in thought and scrunched her nose. “I love it when I get served breakfast in bed.”

“Do you,” he nodded encouragingly. “Did you have a preference?”

“Later,” she dismissed. “Another thing you did not know about me is I enjoy lazy Sundays in bed.”

“Alone?”

“Well, exceptions could be made.”

He smiled. “Give me a sec, I want to live out another one of fantasies with you,” he said. He gathered a stray towel and wrapped it around his waist. “I’ll be back.”

“What, pray tell, is this other fantasy?”

“Doing the Sunday crossword naked in bed together,” he called as he exited her bedroom.

Scully sat up against the pillows, smiled happily, and pulled the sheet across her chest. The new novelty of their intimacy was something she still could not wait to explore to its full potential.


End file.
